Teen Wilson
by yallimalli
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las bromas de Lucas se salieran un poco fuera de control? ¿Qué pasaría si Wilson se convirtiera en un adolescente lleno de hormonas y sentimientos por el nefrólogo? ¿House lo ayudaría a recuperar su antiguo James, o disfrutaría y se dejaría llevar por sus más perversos pensamientos?
1. Broma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo dueño, yo sólo tomé varios nombres y lugares para mi imaginación.

**Rating:** Explicit

**Ambientado en:** Temporada 6. Capítulo: "Moviendo cadenas". Después del accidente de House.

**Notas:** Pues aquí mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, tendrá varios capítulos y trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda. Espero poner algo de M para la mitad de la historia, así que las advertencias estarán en los capítulos correspondientes. Y agradezco a Alice quien le dio el visto bueno a esta historia.

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si las bromas de Lucas se salieran un poco fuera de control? ¿Qué pasaría si Wilson se convirtiera en un adolescente lleno de hormonas y sentimientos por el nefrólogo? ¿House lo ayudaría a recuperar su antiguo James, o disfrutaría y se dejaría llevar por sus más perversos pensamientos?

Las bromas de Lucas habrían sido más que interesantes, raras y diferentes, de no ser del "accidente de Wilson".

Wilson llegó al departamento, notando la ausencia de House y recordando el paciente que había tenido, lo suficientemente interesante para pasar con él la tarde.

Hacía tiempo que comenzaba a creer que sentía algo por el nefrólogo, lo negó varias veces, pero terminó aceptándolo, y afirmando para sí mismo lo que el hospital completo decía, House y Wilson parecían una pareja, y no sólo una pareja gay, sino hasta recién casada. Bien, perfecto, James Wilson estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo doctor, Greg House.

Dejó de pensar en eso y fue a tomar un año, revisó que nada estuviese mal colocado, o fuera de lugar, para medidas extras, también sintió las baldosas del suelo. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no habría problema si tomaba un baño, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y, finalmente, buscó su botella para hacer burbujas relajantes, y la vertió en la bañera

Revolvió un poco el agua, entrando en ella lentamente. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que se relajó tanto, solo, con sus pensamientos y tan… tranquilo.

Metió su cuerpo completo, estirando sus piernas en todo el espacio posible, metió la cabeza y evitó respirar bajo el agua en la que se encontraba. Lentamente, volvió a levantarse, y cerró los ojos para repetir su relajación.

Tiempo después, House llegó a la casa, notó que las llaves de Wilson estaban en la mesita de entrada y fue rumbo a su cuarto, encontró la ropa del oncólogo doblada y colocada en el bote de ropa sucia frente a la puerta.

"_Igual que siempre"_ pensó House, sonriendo un poco ante el pensamiento.

El médico diagnosta comenzó a tener sentimientos por el oncólogo hacía poco, preguntándose varias veces el cómo pudo haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, hombre, siempre debatiéndose entre la negación y la duda, hasta llegar siempre a la oficina de la decana.

Cada vez que Cuddy veía a House con problemas sentimentales que no tenían nada que ver con ella, sentía a House como un libro abierto, en el que podía leer con una sola expresión, todos sus problemas, pensamientos y sentimientos.

-House, no puedes decidir de quien te enamoras, sólo puedes aceptarlo, y ser feliz- fue todo lo que ella le dijo. Tuvo que cederle la razón, Cuddy tampoco habría esperado su enamoramiento por Lucas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, su estómago rugió por la falta de comida de ese día, así que golpeo la puerta con los nudillos llamando a Wilson, apurándolo para que le preparara la cena.

-James, vamos apúrate que tengo hambre- lo apuraba House. Al no obtener respuesta, intentó bromear –James, si tu no sales, yo tendré que entrar, y te sacaré de la bañera aunque estés desnudo- amenazó, pensando en lo que podría pasar, imaginando a Wilson desnudo, saliendo del agua, con unas gotas desordenando su cabello y cayéndole por el cuerpo delgado del joven doctor. Rechazó la idea, volviendo a la realidad, Wilson saldría con una toalla de cuerpo completo y sacaría a patadas a House por irrumpir en su habitación.

Aún sin respuesta, volvió a golpear la puerta con los nudillos, esta vez más fuerte, espero, y acercó su oído a la puerta. Expectante, se mantuvo durante unos segundos hasta escuchar una respiración algo jadeante salir del agua

-James- Lo volvió a llamar –Voy a entrar- Le advirtió, con un tono de preocupación muy suave y casi irreconocible en su voz. Abrió lentamente la puerta, hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.

Dejó caer el bastón, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Parado dentro de la bañera, se encontraba un muchacho de unos 18 años, desnudo, y con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿James?- susurró House.

-Greg- susurró el muchacho.

Notas finales: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, acepto de todos los reviews que quieran dejarme. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Acercamiento

**Nota de la autora:** Buenoo! No me maten, siento no haber actualizado, pero la escuela me mantenía muy ocupada, so… Estoy de vacaciones y creo que subiré dos o tres esta vez, para compensar. Sin más ni más, disfruten :D

CAPITULO 2: ACERCAMIENTO

-…- House no podía decir nada, estaba realmente sorprendido, si eso era una broma… bueno… no sabía que haría.

-¿Greg?- repitió el muchacho sin darse cuenta que aún seguía desnudo, House estaba más que estupefacto, no movió ni un músculo, pero el muchacho era insistente y repitió –Greg…-

-¿Tu… me reconoces?- la sorpresa del nefrólogo no dejaba de crecer, así como su enojo, eso podría ser una horrible broma, Wilson podía haberse enterado de que estaba enamorado y quería ponerlo en vergüenza, por lo que House supuso que habría buscado al muchacho y haberle dado su nombre –Bien Wilson, me convenciste, buen truco ¿eh?- habló con su tono sarcástico tan característico suyo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó inocentemente el joven y sus ojos lo miraron directamente, el nefrólogo sintió una conexión cuando también volteó a verlo, sabía que ahí estaba su "pequeño" (_vaya ironía)_ James Wilson, no había pasado nada en broma, Wilson era un adolescente.

No le podía quitar la vista de encima a ese "muchacho". Para cuando James se dio cuenta, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y… buscó la toalla… que House habilidosamente tomó del pasamano que Lucas había soltado la otra vez y habían tenido que reparar.

Cuando James se dio cuenta de que él tenía la toalla, chilló tratando de alcanzarla – ¡Dámela!- pedía el muchacho; cada vez que trataba de arrebatar de la mano, el nefrólogo levantaba su brazo hasta su máxima extensión, y dejaba la tela fuera de su alcance. House sonreía al ver tan infantil a Wilson, porque sabía que su Wilson adulto nunca se dejaría caer tan bajo. El James Wilson adulto habría sacado con golpes y empujones al otro doctor para evitar más humillación, pero, como House se recordó: este no era el Wilson adulto.

-Por… favor…- gimió el pequeño. Wilson había parado de saltar y chillar y se sentó en el tapete, las manos cubrían su cara, y lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

House dejó de reírse y, todavía con la toalla fuera del alcance de Wilson y se agachó cerca de él, quiso tomar sus manos, pero James tenía más fuerza esta vez, no dejaba de tapar su cara, lloraba e hipaba y House sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no, no era bueno con los sentimientos, ni con las palabras.

-Lo siento… James… yo, eh, no lo sé… lo siento- le murmuró al oído al tiempo que lo tapaba con la toalla.

Wilson dejó de llorar un poco, todavía salían una o dos lágrimas traviesas. Bajó sus manos y levantó la mirada, con unos ojos que brillaban con una intensidad que expresaba su agradecimiento, House sintió cómo se perdía en esos hermosos ojos, y casi sin darse cuenta, tenía la cara de James entre sus manos, acortando la distancia. Otra lágrima fue derramada por James y House, simplemente lo besó.

**Notas finales:** No sé, ¿les gustó? He de admitir que amo esta pareja y no sé me dan una ternura increíble, oh por cierto, me gustaría llamar más a James por su nombre que por su apellido, porque siento que le da el tono de joven, que es la idea principal, pero claro no descuidaré la forma en cómo lo trata House. Hasta el próximo chapter, o sea, pronto.


End file.
